Ele vai Voltar
by Dama Layla
Summary: O que pode salvar um homem do vale das sombras da morte? O que pode fazer uma jovem, ao cantar ao lado de seu amor desacordado tudo o que sente? Para ela e por ela, ele vai voltar!
1. Prólogo

Esta fic originalmente era uma song com o prólogo e um capítulo, mas o projeto cresceu e mudou.

 _Prólogo_

O ambiente do hospital a sufocava. Estava ali já fazia mais de um mês, mas podia ter saído logo na primeira semana. Sua recuperação fora rápida, mas ele ainda não despertara.

Não podia se separar dele, não quando finalmente descobrira porque ele era tão difícil, tão amargurado. Por mais que lhe dissessem que era loucura, que ele já estava praticamente morto, ela não ia desistir. Não depois de mais de um ano de espera, incerteza e desespero.

Podia até ser que ela sofresse, mas não o abandonaria nunca mais... nem mesmo se ele tentasse fazê-la ir embora com aqueles argumentos do tipo: "Sou velho demais para você" ou "Você tem que viver com alguém que te ame de verdade", pois ela sabia, depois de treinar tanta Oclumência e Legilimência com ele, que ele a amava.

E ela se recusava a perdê-lo...


	2. Ele vai Voltar

Notas:

Frases em **NEGRITO –** letra da música

Frases em _ITÁLICO -_ pensamentos

 **1 - Na sua Estante**

Ela ainda não estava recuperada do choque do que acontecera, mas sabia que tinha que seguir em frente. Vê-lo sendo atacado por aquele monstro, depois não poder socorrê-lo, aquilo doía demais. Tinha conversado com Rony e ele tinha entendido (ou ela assim esperava) que aquele beijo tinha sido um impulso de alegria, um erro, mas que a história deles não iria passar daquilo. Tinha ficado triste em magoá-lo, mas tinha que dizer a verdade. Havia se passado mais de um mês desde a luta em Hogwarts e, num julgamento conturbado, ela finalmente o viu receber a absolvição completa. Ele, que fora quem mais sofreu e se sacrificou. Não que isso importasse agora, pois durante todo esse mês ele não abrira os olhos nenhuma vez. Ela sabia, pois velava por ele desde que fora liberada da enfermaria em que estivera se recuperando. Naquele momento, com um fone no ouvido e os olhos cravados nele, cantarolava uma música que calava fundo no seu coração, enquanto tinha entre as suas a mão dele.

 **Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,**

 _ _(e não podia ser...)__

 **Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**

 _ _(e quantas vezes ela sangrara...)__

 **Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo**

 **Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**

 _ _(e quantas vezes ela tentara, e tão pouco descobrira)__

 **Você está saindo da minha vida**

 **E parece que vai demorar**

 _ _(por favor, não...)__

 **Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias**

 _ _(ele vai voltar!)__

 **Cê acha que eu sou louca**

 **Mas tudo vai se encaixar**

 _ _(qualquer um acharia que ela era louca, apaixonada justamente por ele)__

 **Tô aproveitando cada segundo**

 **Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**

 _ _(e ela ficaria com ele até o fim)__

 **E não adianta nem me procurar**

 **Em outros timbres, outros risos**

 **Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

 **Só você não viu**

 _ _(e ela realmente o apoiara, apesar de ele parecer nem notá-la)__

 **Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**

 **Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**

 _ _(e ela iria proteger o seu amor...)__

 **E mesmo que nada funcione**

 **Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido**

 _ _( e seu orgulho iria protegêla de tudo...)__

 **Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça**

 **Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**

 _ _(e ela não iria ser só "mais uma", não se envergonharia dele, nunca!)__

 **Tô aproveitando cada segundo**

 **Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**

 _ _(e ela iria protegê-lo e amá-lo sempre, mesmo que ele não despertasse mais)__

 **E não adianta nem me procurar**

 **Em outros timbres, outros risos**

 **Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

 **Só você não viu**

 _ _(será que ele nunca notaria o seu amor?)__

 **Só por hoje não quero mais te ver**

 _ _(bem que ela tentou se convencer disso...)__

 **Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você**

 _ _(ela queria tê-lo ao seu lado não só hoje, mas para sempre)__

 **Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam**

 _ _(e ela tinha muitas feridas abertas em seu peito...)__

 **E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar...**

 _ _(será?...)__

Nesse momento, por trás de seus olhos fechados, uma voz rouca a trouxe de volta para a realidade, enquanto uma mão apertava a sua

–Só espero que seu amor por mim não passe...


	3. Teto de Vidro

Notas:

Frases em **NEGRITO –** letra da música

Frases em _ITÁLICO –_ pensamentos

N/A: Segundo capítulo on, um pouco maior que o primeiro. Lembrando que estou postando essa fic aqui do mesmo jeito que postei no Nyah e no Floreios e Borrões, somente com algumas correções ortográficas. Por isso, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela história talvez correndo rápido demais, eu escrevi isso já tem quase 10 anos...

 **2 – Teto de vidro**

Ele deslizava nas brumas da inconsciência, mas sua mente, embalada por aquela música ouvida á tanto tempo, continuava a agir...

 **Quem não tem teto de vidro**

 **Que atire a primeira pedra**

 _ _Quem poderia julgá-lo?__

 **Quem não tem teto de vidro**

 **Que atire a primeira pedra**

 ** _Quem ousaria julgá-lo?_**

 **Andei, por tantas ruas e lugares**

 _ _Nunca ficara em paz__

 **Passei, observando quase tudo**

 _ ** _E vira mais do que devia ou gostaria_**_

**Mudei, o mundo gira num segundo**

 _ _E aos poucos, sequei__

 **Busquei dentro de mim os meus lares**

 _ ** _E acabei me fechando para tudo e todos_**_

**E aí, tantas pessoas querendo sentir  
sangue correndo na veia**

 ** _ _E ele sentira a vida pulsar e escorrer por suas mãos__**

**É bom assim, se o movimento tá vivo  
Ouvir, milhões de vozes gritando!**

 _ ** _E os gritos dos inocentes que eu não pude salvar soarão para sempre em meus ouvidos_**_

**Eu quero ver quem é capaz  
De fechar os olhos e descansar  
Em paz!**

 ** _Se sentiria culpado e atormentado até a sua morte,_**

 _ ** _e mesmo então achava que não iria descansar_**_

**Quem não tem teto de vidro  
Que atire a primeira pedra**

 ** _Quem poderia ajudá-lo?_**

 **Quem não tem teto de vidro  
Que atire a primeira pedra**

 _ ** _Quem ousaria ajudá-lo?_**_

**Na frente vai um homem  
Que se arrisca pela linha**

 ** _A divisão bem/mal é estreita_**

 **Não é tão diferente**

 **Do que eu já fui um dia**

 ** _Ele vivera essa divisão ao extremo_**

 **Se vai ficar,**

 **Se vai passar, não sei**

 _ ** _Seu futuro sempre fora incerto_**_

**E num piscar de olhos**

 **Lembro tudo o que falei, pensei,calei**

 _ ** _E quanto deveria ter falado_**_

**Nunca me importei**

 _ ** _Magoei pessoas amadas_**_

**Mas não tem nada**

 **Eu estava mesmo errado**

 ** _E seus erros custavam vidas_**

 **Cada um em seu casulo**

 _ ** _Isolado_**_

**Em sua direção**

 _ _Só__

 **Vendo de camarote  
A novela da vida alheia**

 ** _Sempre fora um intruso em todos os lugares_**

 **Sugerindo soluções,  
Discutindo relações**

 ** _Sempre prepotente_**

 **Tão certo que a verdade  
Cabe na palma da Mão**

 _ ** _Tão cheio de si_**_

**Mas isso não é uma Questão de Opinião,  
Mas isso não é uma Questão de Opinião,  
E isso é só, uma Questão de opinião!**  
 _ ** _E se ele quisesse ser feliz deveria mudar a sua sobre o mundo_**_

Foi quando algo rompeu a muralha daquelas brumas, como um raio de sol numa geleira. Ele pode sentir o contato de pequenas mãos quentes segurando a sua enquanto, quase automaticamente, sua mente buscava contanto com a da figura invasora.  
Aos poucos uma imagem se formou para ele,que não acreditou no que via: a invasora era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Hermione Granger, a pessoa que ele mais queria e menos esperava ver ao seu lado. O que será q ela fazia ali? Será que era possível que ela o tivesse perdoado? Ou será que só sentia pena? Pensar que ela estava ali por pena criou um aperto em seu peito, e ele tomou uma atitude insensata.  
Sem agüentar a dúvida, juntou cada grama de energia de que podia dispor e invadiu a mente de Hermione, acompanhando os pensamentos desta e vendo, com um crescente sentimento de felicidade, que os sentimentos dela por ele, se isso era possível, tinham aumentado. E começou a tentar acordar, enquanto flashes das situações que eles viveram e que lhe revelaram seus sentimentos se sucediam...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

...Não sabia o que o irritava mais, se era ter que agüentar o idiota do Lockhart se exibindo na escola ou se era o olhar de admiração e devoção com o qual ela, justamente ela, sempre tão racional e certinha,acompanhava de perto cada movimento que aquele exibido ela foi atacada ele pensou seriamente que, se Gilderoy falasse mais alguma coisa sobre ela ter sido burra de ficar andando sozinha,ele iria poupar o monstro de Slytherim do trabalho de eliminar aquela praga: faria isso com as próprias mãos!  
Ainda não tinha reconhecido seus sentimentos,achava que o que sentia era o sentimento de animosidade comum entre os professores contra aquela figura pomposa que ficava se pavoneando na sala de aula e um pouco de sentimento de proteção que todos compartilhavam por uma aluna dedicada e inteligente como Hermione...  
Começou a ficar desconfiado do que sentia no terceiro ano. Apesar de Lupim ter sido um dos Marotos, nunca implicara com ele e chegara, algumas vezes, a defendê-lo. Mesmo assim sentiu-se incomodado com a sua presença, especialmente depois da primeira aula da turma da Grifinória. Não era, como tinham pensado, irritação pelo caso do Bicho-papão. Isso era só uma desculpa. Sua raiva, na verdade, era pelo fato de que ele, aquele maldito lobisomem, era exageradamente chegado a Hermione para o seu gosto.  
Mesmo sem querer, reconheceu aquele sentimento: ciúme. Mas, com um esforço sobre humano, procurou sufocar o que sentia, afinal ele era um homem adulto e ela...era uma menina de 14 anos. Então, quando achou que tinha conseguido se controlar, veio a bomba: ao chegar à sala de Lupim, em plena lua cheia, encontrou-a vazia e viu, no Mapa do Maroto, que Remo se dirigia para a Casa dos Gritos. Com uma sensação gelada no peito,viu os nomes que se esgueiravam pelo túnel...o moleque Potter, sempre atrás de encrencas, e a Granger! Ele ficou tão cego de raiva que não raciocinou, agiu instintivamente, e seu ódio só cresceu ao ver a garota defendendo o lobisomem e o traidor, atacando-o junto com o Potter. Acordou furioso mas sentiu a raiva se transformar em pânico quando viu o lobisomem pronto para atacá-la, colocou-se na frente protegendo-a com o corpo, mesmo sabendo o quanto inútil isso seria. Ele só não viu o olhar de admiração que ela lhe lançou, com um brilho diferente no fundo de seus olhos. E nem ela notou que a única coisa que importava para ele era protegê-la...  
Para ele realmente entender o que sentia pela ''sabe-tudo Granger'' tinha precisado não de um tijolo, mas de uma verdadeira ''marretada'' na cabeça, no 4° ano.E essa ''marreta'' era branco, bonito, rico, famoso e tinha nacionalidade búlgara!  
Fora no baile de inverno. Ele ficou hipnotizado ao vê-la entrar no salão, e tarde demais notou o braço de quem ela segurava. Estava se sentindo tentado à lançar uma Cruciatus em Krum, e não era só nele. Os alunos estavam vidrados em Hermione, com Exceção do Potter. O Weasley, então, parecia que estava pronto para desabar. Percebeu então o olhar de Dumbledore sobre si e achou que era mais seguro ir para os jardins antes que fizesse uma besteira, só não esperava que Igor fosse atrás nem que, depois de topar com Potter e Weasley e finalmente conseguir se livrar do ex-comensal, surpreendesse Granger e Krum na beira do lago, conversando sentados na grama.  
''Então, Vitor, não posso aceitar te namorar...''escutara Hermione dizendo, e surpreendeu-se com o tom triste em sua voz.  
''Mas...Hermion! Se a pessoa que deveria te convidar-r nom falar-r nada!''  
''O problema não é esse, Vitor! O caso é que eu gosto dele.''  
''E eu poder-r saber-r quem é?''  
Snape sentiu-se arder de ciúmes e curiosidade, aguardando a resposta, que não foi a que ele esperava...  
''Sei o que você está pensando Vitor, e a resposta é não. Não sou apaixonada nem pelo Harry nem pelo Rony. Seria tão mais fácil...''  
Nesse momento Krum levantou-se, como se tivesse desistido de tentar saber e falou, estendendo a mão para a jovem:  
''Va-m-mos parra den-n-trro, estar-r-r ficando frio.''  
Ele afastou-se antes que os dois o vissem, e desde então a dúvida passou a atormentá-lo: quem seria o sortudo amado por Hermione Granger? Nos anos seguintes buscou afastar-se da aluna, evitando contato além do necessário. Durante todo o 5° ano isso deu certo. Ele se manteve o mais afastado possível, porém no 6º ano seu mundo desabou ao receber a terrível missão que Dumbledore lhe confiou. E junto com essa Missão recebeu outra, mais simples e ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente mais difícil: ensinar Oclumência para Hermione Granger. E, quando a garota foi fazer aula, viu-se aos poucos sendo envolvido por suas lembranças,seus medos e seus segredos. Entre estes segredos havia algo que ele não conseguia alcançar, mesmo depois de dois meses invadindo aquela mente uma vez por semana.  
No Natal viu-se obrigado a ir à festa de Horácio, onde esperava ver aquela que desejava como seu par divertindo-se novamente com outra pessoa. Mas logo notou que, apesar da máscara de sorriso que usava, ela estava louca para sair de perto de seu par, o incômodo Mac'Lagen, que parecia estar muito interessado na mesa de bebidas. Ao aproximar-se da referida mesa para se servir, viu que Córmaco tentava beijar Hermione á força, aproveitando a presença do visgo sobre sua cabeças e a semi-escuridão da sala. Sentindo-se como um cão raivoso viu, no entanto, que a jovem tinha de desvencilhado do rapaz, mas como ele tornou a agarrá-la pelo braço com brutalidade ela tropeçou e Snape, sem se conter, avançou e amparou-a em seus braços. Quando o aluno olhou-o ele pode acessar a estúpida mente á sua frente e viu o seu plano: a bebida de Hermione tinha recebido, lentamente, pequenas doses de wisky de fogo, por isso ela não notara a sua intenção de agarrá-la (se ela estivesse lúcida o bastante para usar a pouca legilimência que aprendera,Córmaco iria desejar estar dormindo na toca de um explosivim!) e ele mantivera-a afastada do Potter para evitar que ele notasse algo. Snape usou a varinha para desfazer o efeito do álcool da mente da jovem e tarde demais notou que ainda estava abraçando-a. Soltou a jovem e voltou-se para o infrator ,dando graças a Merlim pela escuridão da sala esconder o quanto ele ficara vermelho, sentindo ainda a raiva da mente de Hermione. Estendeu a Mão e segurou-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de azarar o garoto e puxando-a atrás dele para afastá-la do rapaz, lançando-lhe no entanto um aviso gelado

_''Amanhã, onze da Manhã, na minha sala.'' Antes de recuar para um local mais discreto deixando atrás de si um aluno ao mesmo tempo aliviado com o fato de não ter sido azarado e raivoso com a resistência do seu par.  
''A senhorita está bem?''_ perguntara, sentindo-se um perfeito idiota. Afinal, do jeito que ela estava tremendo como poderia estar bem? Esperara, no entanto, que ela tentasse se mostrar forte como sempre, e não que ela se desfizesse em lágrimas, apoiada na parede por trás da tenda que fora magicamente montada na sala para a festa. Não conseguiu resistir e, num movimento fluido e inconsciente, puxou-a para seus braços, aninhando-a em seu peito e sentindo, no contato entre as suas mentes, a estranha sensação de segurança que ela sentia junto dele. Isso só fez com que, dali para frente, se sentisse mais raivoso com a missão principal que recebera de Dumbledore, pois esta o afastaria dela provavelmente para sempre, mesmo que ele conseguisse provar a sua inocência. E assim, implorava a Merlim que nunca precisasse entrar em Ação. Mas precisara...

Naquela noite ele estivera alerta, pois Alvo avisara que iria sair para realizar uma Missão com o moleque Potter e que, provavelmente, voltaria ferido. Só não poderia esperar que, de repente, Filio entrasse nos seus aposentos desesperado, anunciando a invasão da escola por comensais da morte. Sentira como se suas entranhas tivessem congelado, pois sabia que a hora tinha chegado.  
Ao sair, depois de estuporar Filio para mantê-lo seguro, recebeu um novo choque ao esbarrar com Hermione e Luna Lovegood, que obviamente estavam vigiando-o. Confirmou essa suspeita ao olhar nos olhos de Hermione, mas mandou Luna entrar e, antes que a outra a seguisse, colocara-se na sua frente.  
Sem coragem para falar nada, puxou-a para seus braços e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, beijou-a. Em seguida saiu correndo, sabendo que provavelmente nunca mais teria chance de chegar tão perto dela outra vez...  
Aquele beijo o sustentava até hoje, e só a chance de vê-la novamente o mantinha vivo,lutando para voltar.  
E ele ia voltar...


	4. Eu te amo calado

Notas:

Frases em **NEGRITO –** letra da música

Frases em _ITÁLICO –_ pensamentos

-8-8-8-

 **Não existiria som  
Se não houvesse o silêncio**  
 _ ***(Nem eu sem você)***_

 **Não haveria luz  
Se não fosse a escuridão**  
 _ ***(E você é a minha luz)***_

 **A vida é mesmo assim,  
Dia e noite, não e sim...**  
 _ ***(Você me completa)***_

 **Cada voz que canta o amor não diz  
Tudo o que quer dizer,**  
 _ ***(E isso eu não sei fazer)***_

 **Tudo o que cala fala  
Mais alto ao coração.**  
 ** _*(É só sentir)*_**

 **Silenciosamente eu te falo com paixão...**  
 _ ***(Mesmo que você nunca saiba)***_

 **Eu te amo calado,**  
 _ ***(Para a sua segurança)***_

 **Como quem ouve uma sinfonia  
De silêncios e de luz.**  
 _ ***(Nos meus sonhos só vejo e ouço você)***_

 **Nós somos medo e desejo,**  
 _ ***(Contrários)***_

 **Somos feitos de silêncio e som,**  
 _ ***(Opostos)***_

 **Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer...**  
 _ ***(Parece tão simples dizer que... amo você)***_

******************

Ele tinha vivido um ano de incertezas e dor, culpando-se por tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela mas sabendo que, se quisesse que ela tivesse uma chance de viver em paz e segurança, teria que sustentar sua máscara de servo fiel e levar aquela farsa até o fim.  
Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que era arriscado e que poderia ser descoberto a qualquer momento, ele buscava se manter informado de cada passo que ela dava, contentando-se em vigiar o trio em segredo e afastando, sempre que possível, perigos em potencial de seus caminhos. Somente uma vez se aproximou, quando fez com que Potter encontrasse a espada de Griffindor. Nessa ocasião, enquanto o Weasley tirava seu amigo da armadilha onde a espada estava, ele esgueirou-se até a área do acampamento, oculto pelas sombras e pelo feitiço de Desilusão, movido pela ânsia de ver sua amada novamente. Vendo-a de cabeça baixa entre os braços, tentou penetrar a sua mente mas descobriu, com uma pontada de frustração e outra de orgulho, que ela mantinha-se protegida com a Oclumência que ele lhe ensinara.  
Nesse instante, devido a sua distração escorregou e, ao pisar num galho seco, produziu um estalido, assustando-a e fazendo com que ela sacasse a varinha, esquadrinhando a orla do bosque com os olhos aflitos: "Harry, é você que está aí?" perguntou ela baixinho, mas convenceu-se que era só um bicho. Ele reparou, então, nas marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto e jurou para si mesmo que, demorasse o quanto fosse e custasse o que custasse, ela voltaria a sorrir. Mesmo que isso consumisse a sua vida.  
Com a ajuda do quadro de Fineus Nigellus (nada contente por ter de obedecê-lo) ele se mantinha interado dos passos do grupo, por isso estava ciente dos locais onde eles acampavam e, no dia que eles entraram em Hogwarts, foi avisado pelo quadro de Ariana Dumbledore e saiu correndo de sua sala, implorando à Merlim que conseguisse encontrá-los antes de Amico e Alleto. Mas não conseguiu.  
Ao ver Minerva perto do salão comunal da Corvinal, onde sabia que Alleto estava, logo depois da Marca Negra queimar em seu braço, soube que os acontecimentos tinham se precipitado. Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, sabia que Potter estava ali, sentia seu ódio atingindo-o como facas em chamas e, ao ser atacado, decidiu que, para cumprir sua missão, precisaria fugir naquele momento.  
Por mais que, fugindo, se sentisse um covarde, sabia que era necessário para a vitória das forças defensoras de Hogwarts que ele estivesse vivo, perto de Voldemort e, especialmente, que pudesse matar Nagine e passar para Harry o seu real objetivo. Essa era, ele sabia, a parte mais difícil da missão que lhe fora confiada: contar ao garoto que ele deveria se oferecer como um sacrifício para Voldemort.  
Quando, no meio das batalhas, foi chamado à presença do Lord e sentiu Potter oculto no aposento, soube que teria que agir. Ao ser envolvido pela serpente ele conseguiu, sem que Voldemort notasse, bloquear o veneno nas presas, mas não pode evitar a mordida. Sentindo sua vida esvair-se, viu o maldito ir embora e, com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu contato com a mente de sua amada, num pedido mudo de socorro. Viu o garoto Potter aproximar-se e conseguiu, com um pequeno movimento, retirar as lembranças de sua mente, vendo o espanto do garoto refletido em seus olhos. Ao ver a "sua menina" entregar um frasco ao amigo, sentiu também que o sangramento em seu pescoço diminuía e soube, mesmo com aquele silêncio, ela o perdoara. E tentava salva-lo. Sentiu um certo calor envolver-lhe o peito e, acalentado por aquela sensação, deixou sua mente escorregar para as sombras da inconsciência, de onde só conseguiu sair um mês depois, trazido de volta por uma mão macia e uma voz doce que sofria por ele e que ele não queria mais ouvir chorar.  
E se dependesse dele, ela nunca mais iria chorar...

-8-8-8-

N/A: Mais um capítulo online, espero qque tenha conseguido corrigir tudo...


	5. Novidades em Hogwarts

Notas:

Frases em **NEGRITO –** letra da música

Frases em _ITÁLICO –_ pensamentos

Só para avisar, nesse capítulo tem uma personagem original relacionada ao nosso Severito!

-8-8-8-

 **Sim, ela realmente ouvira aquilo.**

Mesmo depois de todos aqueles meses, a frase dele, " _Só espero que seu amor por mim não passe."_ Continuava em seus ouvidos.

Meses. Ele acordara no final de julho, e eles já estavam em setembro. Para ser mais exato, no dia 29 de setembro. Dali a alguns dias seria o baile de Halloween, não que ela se importasse com isso. Não fosse o fato de que era monitora-chefe, ela nem ao menos iria. Sabia que o baile era uma forma de comemorar o fim da guerra, mas ela não tinha motivos para comemorar. Mesmo que ele tenha sobrevivido, desde que acordara ela não o via. Tinha sido retirada do quarto quando ele acordou e mandada para casa, mas ela não tinha mais casa para onde voltar. Seus pais tinham escapado dos Comensais da Morte com a sua artimanha do feitiço de memória, somente para serem assassinados de forma estúpida por um assaltante trouxa, já na Austrália. Desde então ela estava sozinha no antigo apartamento, apesar de todos os pedidos da Sra. Weasley de que ela fosse para a Toca. Ela achara melhor não aceitar, pois Rony ainda achava que poderia conquistá-la e ela não queria magoar ainda mais o amigo. Ainda mais agora, que tinha certeza que era correspondida em seu amor.

Ao voltar para o Saint Mungus, no dia seguinte, soube da transferência dele para outro hospital fora do país, ordenada por uma parente. Parente esta que ela veio a conhecer, tempos depois, e que a deixou bem confusa.

Conforme o combinado, no dia 1º de setembro retornou a Hogwarts, ainda sem notícias e em profundo estado de depressão. Foi no banquete que uma peça do quebra-cabeças Severus Snape apareceu.

A mesa dos professores naquela noite estava mais vazia do que de costume. O professor Slughorn, aparentemente, deixara o cargo de Poções, e uma moça de longos cabelos negros cacheados se sentava em seu lugar ao lado da diretora. O lugar de Estudos dos Trouxas era ocupado por ninguém menos que Andrômeda Tonks, enquanto a cadeira tradicionalmente ocupada pela professora de Transfiguração e agora diretora Minerva Mac'Gonagall estava ocupada por uma ex-auror que ela conhecia de vista, do dia da batalha final. Os outros professores continuavam lá, mas Hermione deu por falta de uma cadeira: onde o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ficaria? No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer esta pergunta a Harry, a cerimônia de Seleção, presidida este ano pelo professor Flitwick, se iniciou, com um número considerável de alunos, e a diretora se levantou.

Todos os alunos antigos estranharam afinal os avisos de início de ano sempre eram dados após o jantar, mas ficaram imediatamente em silêncio para ouvi-la.

\- Caros alunos, este ano Hogwarts reabre trazendo ainda marcas profundas do fim desta guerra. Desejo informar a todos que, devido aos acontecimentos do último ano, todos os alunos irão repetir seu último período letivo, inclusive o sétimo ano. Muitos alunos foram impedidos por seus pais de freqüentar a escola, outros pelo Ministério e alguns, ainda (e nesse momento seus olhos faiscaram em direção a alguns alunos específicos), estiveram afastados por estarem envolvidos diretamente na guerra. Peço toda a compreensão e que não perturbem seus colegas com perguntas, eles responderão quando se sentirem prontos. -(dessa vez ela olhou diretamente para Hermione, que agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso) - E gostaria de apresentar agora os novos professores, pois desconfio que todos estão curiosos sobre isto.

O silêncio se tornou tão intenso no salão que, se um alfinete fosse derrubado, seria possível ouvi-lo bater no chão. Os poucos alunos que não prestavam atenção no discurso, nesse instante, ergueram seus olhos, atentos, esperando.

-Para professora de Estudos dos Trouxas, eu lhes apresento Andrômeda Tonks, mãe da heroína de guerra Ninfadora Tonks. – aplausos foram ouvidos, especialmente fortes na mesa da Grifinória, onde Tonks era muito querida. – Para Transfiguração, eu lhes apresento a professora americana Florentyna Kane (N/A: quem já leu A Filha Pródiga conhece esse nome), que foi tutelada por uma grande amiga minha e está plenamente qualificada a me substituir. – Mais aplausos, desta vez mais mornos. Afinal, para a diretora dizer aquilo, a mulher deveria ser bem exigente. – E para ocupar simultaneamente e de forma temporária os cargos de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu lhes apresento a professora brasileira Patrícia Mendes Snape.

 **"Snape"**? A pergunta correu o salão como fogo em rastilho de pólvora, e imediatamente os alunos esqueceram que a diretora ainda estava de pé, até ela restabelecer o silencio. Mas Hermione já não prestava mais atenção, ela analisava a jovem Patrícia. Jovem, sim, pois ela não devia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, mas já possuía o nível necessário para ser admitida como professora em Hogwarts. E aquele sobrenome... Será que fora ela quem ordenara a transferência dele do hospital? Se fora, qual o seu parentesco com ele? E como, se ela era brasileira? No entanto, procurando com atenção, ela tinha traços dele... Seu rosto era claro, somente levemente bronzeado pelo sol, seus cabelos eram negros como a noite, apesar de cacheados. E os olhos eram tão negros... Foi aí que ela notou que a professora a encarava com um leve sorriso, e fez sinal de que queria falar com ela depois do jantar. Com um ligeiro aceno ela concordou, e começou a pensar o que a nova professora queria lhe dizer.

Ela estava nervosa. Mantinha o semblante calmo, conforme ele lhe ensinara, mas estava se retorcendo por dentro. Não podia acreditar que aquele momento, com o qual sonhara tantas vezes, tinha finalmente chegado: ela conheceria Hogwarts, e ainda por cima como professora!

Patrícia Mendes Snape. Seu sobrenome vinha chamando atenção no mundo bruxo inglês, e não era para menos, sendo filha do maior herói da Grande Guerra depois do Trio De Ouro, como eram chamados Harry, Rony e Hermione: Severus Prince Snape , o espião. Sabia que isto aconteceria assim que revelasse sua identidade, pois ele avisara. Justamente por isso fora mantida afastada, sem poder vê-lo, até o fim da guerra. Ele quisera manter sua segurança, pois ambos os lados poderiam usá-la para atingi-lo e ele não admitiria isso. Não queria pô-la em risco, não mais do que ela já estava por carregar seu sobrenome. Mas ela se orgulhava disso, mesmo quando todos achavam que ele era um traidor. Isso não lhe trouxe problemas, não naquele fim de mundo onde ela vivia no Brasil, pois lá só chegavam rumores sobre a guerra inglesa, ninguém em Saquarema (N/A²: usei o nome da cidade onde cresci) se preocupava com os rumos que ela tomava além dela, e ninguém sabia o nome de seu pai além de uns poucos amigos. E nem estes sabiam do envolvimento dele na guerra.

Agora lá estava ela, ocupando o lugar que já fora dele. Assim que a diretora falou seu nome, sentiu centenas de pares de olhos a encarando, mas um a fixava com especial atenção. Ela sorriu por dentro. Sabia quem a moça era, seu pai tinha lhe falado dela, e mesmo se não tivesse, ela já a tinha visto cuidando dele no hospital. Inclusive tentara, certa vez, penetrar sua mente ( _claro que ela sabia Legilimência, e aprendera sozinha!_ ), mesmo sabendo que seu pai a mataria se soubesse, mas não conseguira ver nada! A jovem realmente se protegia bem, mesmo depois da guerra. E naquele momento encarava seus olhos, obviamente procurando similaridades dela com o pai. Iriam ter uma pequena conversa para que ela não criasse idéias erradas a seu respeito, ou então seu sobrenome não era Snape!

Hermione estava imersa nos seus pensamentos quando sentiu tocarem seu ombro.

– Mione, vem comigo guiar os alunos do primeiro ano? - era Rony, que sorria esperançoso.

– Desculpe, Rony, tenho que resolver outro assunto, além disso esse é o dever dos monitores, quem tem que fazer isso com você são os outros, eu agora sou monitora-chefe, lembra? - Não queria parecer arrogante, mas a atitude infantil dele, cercando-a, estava cansando, ele vinha fazendo isso desde o trem.

–"Resolver outros assuntos"? Não seria correr atrás de algum professor para garantir suas notas, e depois fazer papel de viúva inconsolável na beira da cama dele não? - ele perguntou, e o salão todo só não ouviu por causa do barulho que os alunos faziam na saída.

–Rony, chega! - falou Harry, temendo que o amigo dissesse mais alguma besteira.

–Chega? Dá um tempo, Harry, você mesmo viu como ela ficou como um cachorrinho na beira da cama daquele bastardo...

PAFT...

– NUNCA - MAIS - CHAME-O - ASSIM! - rosnou Hermione, sua mão ardendo do tapa desferido no rosto de Rony. Sentiu então uma mão pousar em seu ombro e, ao voltar-se, encarou a professora Snape, cujos olhos faiscavam em direção de Rony.

– Sr. Weasley, não é? Bem, não vou descontar pontos da Grifinória por sua causa pois o ano letivo nem começou ainda, mas o senhor está de detenção.

– E eu posso saber por que? Afinal, quem me deu um tapa foi ela! - e apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Hermione.

– Para o seu imenso azar, sr. Weasley, eu estava observando toda a discussão e, se o senhor ofender sua colega não fosse motivo suficiente - sua voz se tornou subitamente gelada - chamar meu pai de bastardo com certeza foi!

Rony ficou com o rosto ligeiramente esverdeado ao se dar conta da sua situação, enquanto todos os que presenciavam a discussão (Harry, Gina, Neville e, obviamente, Hermione) olhavam para a professora estupefatos.

– Agora, aconselho a todos que vão para o seu salão comunal, menos a senhorita, senhorita Granger. Os outros podem ir.

Enquanto se afastava do salão principal, acompanhando a professora em direção ao escritório, Hermione tentava digerir aquela informação. _"_ _ _Filha__ _"_. fora isso que ela ouvira, " _Severus Snape tinha uma filha mais velha que ela. Será que esse era o segredo que ela nunca conseguira acessar em sua mente, mesmo depois de meses de treinamento?_ " Embora sua mente estivesse um turbilhão, seu rosto se mantinha impassível, por isso se espantou quando a professora lhe disse, já na porta do escritório:

– Imagino que esteja sendo complicado para você assimilar isso tudo, mas vou procurar lhe dar algumas respostas... E desculpe, ainda não me habituei ao costume inglês de chamar as pessoas pelo sobrenome, por isso peço que, enquanto conversamos, me chame de Patricia.

– Imagino que irei receber também uma punição pelo que aconteceu no salão, não é?

– Não, não receberá. Mas não foi por isso que lhe chamei aqui, entre e sente-se, por favor.

Hermione já havia reparado que elas estavam na antiga sala de Defesa, não nas masmorras, mas se espantou com a decoração. Em todas as paredes, estantes cobertas de livros, pelo que ela podia ver não só livros bruxos como alguns trouxas também, entremeados por porta-retratos e pequenos frascos de poções. Sobre a mesa, diante da qual ela se sentou, um conjunto variado de canetas trouxas e, para seu espanto, um dos novos modelos de laptops adaptados para funcionarem com magia (N/A: assaltei essa idéia da Nath Black, do Floreios e Borrões, não estranhem).

– Vejo que esperava algo mais... bruxo, não é mesmo? - perguntou Patricia, sorrindo.

–Na verdade, sua sala é incrível! - os olhos de Hermione brilhavam em direção dos livros, alguns daqueles títulos trouxas ela não via desde sua chegada à Hogwarts.

– Sou apaixonada por literatura, e os trouxas possuem uma literatura bem mais rica do que a maioria dos bruxos imagina... Mas não foi por isso que lhe chamei aqui, Hermione. Mas para lhe transmitir um recado.

– Um recado? - o coração dela disparou. Somente uma pessoa poderia lhe mandar um recado pela nova professora.- Que recado?

– Ele mandou dizer que, não importa o quanto custe, ele vai voltar. É uma promessa. E que você não deve se descuidar dos estudos, pois não vai receber nenhuma facilidade.

– Isso eu já imaginava mas... - de repente, ela se dá conta do que tinha ouvido. - Ele vai voltar? Ele está bem? Onde ele está?

– Calma, uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro, eu sei que foi uma surpresa saber que o Severus tinha uma filha mas acredite, para ele foi uma grande surpresa quando ele descobriu também, à 13 anos. E não, ele não sabia da minha existência antes disso, minha mãe escondeu a gravidez no último mês de escola depois voltou para o Brasil, onde eu nasci...

– Mas por que está me contando isso tudo?

– Porque sei que você ama meu pai. - notando o olhar inquisidor e espantado de sua aluna, ela se apressa em dizer.- Não usei legilimência em você para saber, nem precisaria, te vi cuidando dele no hospital e vi o amor nos seus olhos. Gosto muito do meu pai, apesar dele ser um bocado exigente comigo, e fico feliz de que ele finalmente tenha começado a superar seus fantasmas... E não se preocupe, a transferência dele se deveu ao fato de que nos Estados Unidos há uma estrutura melhor para tratar o caso dele, estávamos só esperando ele acordar para fazer a viagem. Mas assim que ele estiver curado ele vai voltar e assumir um dos dois cargos que estão comigo.

– Ele vai voltar a Hogwarts? Quando?- o sorriso de Hermione ao fazer essa pergunta poderia espantar qualquer dúvida que Patricia ainda tivesse sobre os seus sentimentos.

–Vai, sim, querida, mas ainda vai demorar, por isso acho bom você se cuidar, porque se você ainda estiver com essa carinha tristonha e esse ar adoentado quando ele voltar meu pai acaba comigo!Agora é melhor você ir para seu quarto, ele fica neste corredor mesmo e acho que você tem muito o que pensar. E lembre-se: não conte aos outros alunos sobre nada disso que lhe disse, é segredo. Na verdade, pode contar ao jovem Harry e sua namorada, acho que não há problemas.

–E sobre o tapa que eu dei no Rony?

–Aquilo? Hermione, na escola de onde eu vim, o que ele falou seria motivo suficiente para uma surra, não só um tabefe! Ele vai descobrir do pior jeito possível o quanto eu sou parecida com meu pai, pode deixar... - e deu um sorriso mau que causou em Hermione a nítida impressão que o ruivo estava, literalmente, perdido. - Agora vá, vá descansar pois amanhã sua primeira aula é comigo, de Poções, e eu não admitirei atrasos nem da minha futura madrasta...

– O que você disse?

– Putz, falei demais... Meu pai vai me matar por isso, mas acho que não custa nada adiantar as coisas um pouquinho: aquele teimoso te ama, sim, só que acha que vai atrasar sua vida, então cabe a você provar para ele que não, certo? Agora vai! - e, com um aceno de varinha, abriu a porta para uma Hermione cujo sorriso mal cabia no rosto, e que dormiu feliz naquela noite.

Ligando o laptop, Patricia ajustou a câmera e conectou-se ao serviço de mensagem. Conforme esperava, assim que apareceu on-line seu pai chamou-a para uma conversa de voz. Pelo visto, fizera bem em ensiná-lo a usar a internet, se ele tivesse que esperar uma coruja cruzar o Atlantico infartaria.

 _–_ _E então, como foi o jantar, Paty?_

Ela fez uma careta, seu pai podia ser um homem reservado, mas sempre a tratara com carinho, apesar de ela não gostar muito daquele apelido...

– Foi bem, Sevy. - viu-o fazer uma careta, ele detestava ser chamado assim! - Os alunos pareciam que iam ter uma sincope quando a Minerva falou o meu nome!

 _–_ _E quanto à..._

–Hermione? Ela acabou de sair daqui, nós tivemos uma conversa e eu expliquei o motivo da minha presença... - algo no seu rosto obviamente indicou ao bruxo que _ele_ foi o tema da conversa, mas preferiu não comentar nada, mas sim mudar de assunto.

 _–_ _Já está instalada? Vistoriou o laboratório? Não tenho a menor idéia de como o Horácio trabalhava, vai ter que reorganizar tudo..._

–Pai! - detestava quando ele agia como se ela ainda tivesse onze anos e estivesse aprendendo Poções. - Se já não tivesse organizado tudo antes do jantar eu poderia queimar meu diploma de Poções agora mesmo! Nem vim no Expresso para poder fazer isso!

Severus deu um sorriso contido, orgulhoso. Sabia que ela já devia ter feito isso, fizera a pergunta somente para irritá-la.

 _–_ _Agora, lembre-se do que combinamos: os alunos não devem saber qual matéria eu irei assumir quando voltar, quero ver o quanto eles vão aprender com você antes de decidir. E não faça essa cara, sei que você é plenamente capaz de ensinar bem as duas matérias! Quais suas aulas de amanhã?_

– Poções duplas com o sétimo ano de manhã e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também dupla com o sétimo ano à tarde.  
– _Escolheu justamente as aulas em que todas as casas estão presentes para começar, não é? E como vai proceder com as duplas?  
_ – Grifinórios com corvinais, sonserinos com lufa-lufas. Acho que não daria certo colocar de outra forma, mas também não pretendo deixá-los em seus grupinhos fechados.  
– _Boa tática. Já fez o aviso sobre as monitorias?  
_ – De manhã eles estarão nos murais comunais. E mudando de assunto, como está o tratamento?  
 _–_ _Indo bem, os medibruxos estão trabalhando com alguns medicamentos trouxas combinados com poções, mas me disseram que ainda devo demorar a ter alta. Lembre-se de fazer contato amanhã, estarei esperando para saber como foram as aulas.  
_ – E saber notícias de uma certa pessoa, né? - Perguntou Patricia, com um sorriso travesso. - Pode deixar, amanhã falo com o senhor de novo, beijos e boa noite.  
 _–_ _Boa noite e durma bem, minha querida._

Com isso Patricia fechou a conexão e foi deitar-se, pensando no que o terrível Severus Snape faria se soubesse o que ela tinha dito para Hermione...

Agora tudo iria, aos poucos, se encaixar...

Foi assim que ela conheceu Patricia, e tinham se tornado boas amigas. Ela era rigorosa, sem dúvida, mas todos os alunos evoluiam em suas aulas. Rony tinha ficado uma semana de detenção, arrumando manualmente as estantes da biblioteca em ordem alfabética, e quase um mês sem falar com ela. Tinha uma profunda aversão pela professora Patricia, como ela era chamada pelos alunos, mas não encontrava eco para suas reclamações em aluno nenhum.

Agora, vinha se aproximando o baile de Haloween, e ela já nem sabia mais quantos convites recebera. Mesmo assim, não aceitara nenhum, pois ia por obrigação. Seria um baile de máscaras, todas enfeitiçadas para que fosse impossível descobrir a identidade do usuário sem que este a revelasse ou antes da meia noite, quando todas as máscaras seriam retiradas.

Ela só não poderia imaginar que num sentido tão litarel assim...

-8-8-8-

N/A: Mais um capítulo online, espero que tenha conseguido corrigir tudo. Até o próximo domingo, leitores fantasmas!..


	6. O baile

Notas:

Frases em **NEGRITO –** letra da música

Frases em _ITÁLICO –_ pensamentos ou lembranças

Só para avisar, nesse capítulo tem uma cena de violência sexual, não é um estupro mas uma tentativa. Caso você se incomode com esse tipo de cena, ela estará em negrito E itálico, é só pular.

-8-8-8-

 **Finalmente começara. Depois de meses ouvindo falar daquela festa sem parar, a noite finalmente chegou. Ela estava parada próxima à entrada observando os convidados, tanto alunos quanto professores e alguns externos, que aos poucos iam enchendo o salão. Tinha certeza que a maioria não a reconhecia – na verdade nem ela se reconhecera a se ver no espelho – mas sabia quem eram alguns deles. Uns, por serem difíceis de confundir, como Hagrid, Madame Maxime e o professor Flitwick. Outros, de maneira mais simples, por terem lhe contado quais seriam suas fantasias. E um, em especial, por ter feito questão de saber como ele estaria vestido, para manter-se o mais longe possível. Ronald... Quando poderia imaginar que algo como AQUILO poderia acontecer? Algo tão grave que, sem nenhuma dúvida, acabou para sempre com sua amizade... Algo que ela nem sequer poderia imaginar viver, ainda mais vindo dele.** **  
** **Ela se sentia arrepiada só de lembrar...** ****

 ****

 **FLASHBACK** ****

 ** _– Por Merlin, faltam duas semanas para o baile e essas garotas não param de falar nisso! – assim, esbravejando, Hermione entrara no seu quarto de monitora-chefe para tomar banho, depois da primeira partida de quadribol da temporada. Já passava das onze da noite quando saíra do salão comunal da Grifinória, já que não agüentava mais ouvir falar do baile nem ver alguns dos alunos maiores de idade (Rony entre eles) bebendo whisky-de-fogo e jogando charme para algumas das patricinhas mais novas, que não tinham noção de perigo._** ** __**

 ** _Ciúme? Não, respondeu uma voz na sua mente. Não ciúme, mas sim pena. Desde a discussão no banquete de abertura, a relação dela com Rony não era mais a mesma, vinha se deteriorando lenta e inexoravelmente. Por um ledo, ela nunca perdoara realmente o rapaz pelo que ele dissera sobre Severus; por outro, Rony ainda agia como se tivesse chance de reconquistá-la. Tentara, a todo custo, evitar suas reuniões com a professora Patricia, afirmando que sentia falta da companhia da amiga, quando na verdade tentava afasta-la das lembranças "dele"._** ** __**

 ** _Desistindo de pensar nisso, a castanha vestiu um roupão felpudo e, deixando sua varinha sobre a cama, dirigiu-se para o banheiro, dando graças a Morgana pelas regalias de seu cargo. Deixou a porta do quarto entreaberta, afinal Bichento tinha saído, sem saber o quanto essa idéia quase lhe custaria._** ** __**

 ** _ **Depois do banho, ao estender a mão para o roupão, teve a impressão de ouvir um barulho de passos no quarto. Enrolou-se e, lentamente, saiu do banheiro. No entanto, tão logo passou pela porta, sentiu uma mão agarra-la pelo cabelo enquanto outra segurava seu braço esquerdo para trás. Antes que conseguisse articular algo além de um gemido de dor, foi virada e jogada contra a parede, ficando frente a frente com o invasor: Rony.**_** ** __**

 ** _ **Totalmente bêbado, a julgar pelos seus olhos, ele a encarava com volúpia e Hermione logo entendeu, perplexa, que ele a espionava durante o banho, especialmente devido à ereção evidente que pressionava sua coxa agora, que ele tinha se apertado contra ela para beijá-la. Desesperada, tudo que conseguiu foi pedir que ele a soltasse:**_** ** __**

 ** _ **– Ron, acorda, me solta! Tira as mãos de mim!**_** ** __**

 ** _ **– Não, você é minha, nenhum idiota nem nenhuma professorinha bastarda vão te tirar de mim! – balbuciava ele colérico, enquanto uma mão a segurava e a outra tentava desfazer o nó do roupão.**_** ** __**

 ** _ **Num ato desesperado, Hermione tentou dar-lhe uma joelhada nas partes mas errou, acertando a coxa. Furioso com o ataque, Rony agarrou-a novamente pelos cabelos e, depois de esbofeteá-la, atirou-a na cama e subiu, ficando de joelhos com ela presa sob si e enfiando a mão esquerda entre suas coxas, enquanto a direita terminava o serviço com o robe. Totalmente ensandecido, ele voltou sua atenção para os seios agora expostos, enquanto a jovem lutava para libertar-se.**_** ** __**

 ** _ **Ao dar um violento impulso para trás, Hermione sentiu a varinha presa em sua mão e gritou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente:**_** ****

 ** _ **– Levicorpus! – e logo o ruivo estava pendurado no ar e, antes que tivesse chance de reagir, ela ajuntou – Petrificus Totalus!**_** ****

 ** _Depois disso, tudo se precipitou. Enviara seu patrono para Patricia, pedindo sua ajuda, enquanto mantinha o ruivo preso pelo feitiço. Quando a professora e amiga chegou, ela não precisou explicar_** ** _nada. Seu estado lastimável, o rosto vermelho da bofetada e o rapaz petrificado disseram tudo. Lívida, a professora levou-a para sua sala, onde lhe deu uma poção calmante e uma roupa para vestir. Depois, foi com ela para a sala da diretora, que ficou chocada e furiosa com o relato da "sua menina"._** ** __**

 ** _–Não sei o que deu nele, professora, mas não tive escolha, se não o tivesse enfeitiçado ele teria... – ela não conseguiu terminar, chorando novamente._** ** __**

 ** _– Tudo bem, minha querida. Pelo visto o sr. Weasley perdeu toda a noção de perigo! – as narinas de Minerva estavam mais finas, como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava furiosa. – Atacar uma aluna, dentro da escola, bêbado! E ainda por cima você, Hermione? Molly que me desculpe, mas ele será expulso!_** ** __**

 ** _– Se me permite Minerva, eu discordo de você. – disse Patricia calmamente, quando a senhora terminou de falar._** ** __**

 ** _– Discorda? Vai dizer que justamente você vai defendê-lo, Professora Snape? – agora McGonagall parecia REALMENTE furiosa._** ****

 ** _– Defende-lo? Quem disse que vou defender esse moleque? Eu só gostaria de indicar um castigo mais... Profundo. – um sorriso mal aflorou nos lábios da professora mais jovem, fazendo tanto Hermione quanto Minerva se arrepiarem com o quanto aquela moça conseguia ser parecida com o pai._** ** __**

 ** _– E o que entende por castigo mais... Profundo?_** ** __**

 ** _– Simples a própria Hermione pode nos dizer. – e voltando-se para a jovem, que observava a conversa em uma das poltronas, perguntou-lhe diretamente – O que seria a maior punição para o sr. Weasley em sua opinião, Hermione?_** ** __**

 ** _Por um segundo ela hesitou, mas ao sentir o rosto queimar onde levara a bofetada, respondeu:_** ** __**

 ** _– Ninguém da escola, exceto Harry, Neville, Luna e Gina, deve ficar sabendo o que ele fez, mas ele deve levar uma boa detenção e perder o cargo de monitor. Isso, e chamar a senhora Weasley aqui, já será mais do que suficiente._** ** __**

 ** _E assim foi feito. Ronald ainda ficou mais dois dias petrificado – Madame Ponfrey ficou tão furiosa que resolveu castiga-lo – e acordou para descobrir que, como punição, iria ter que atuar como_** ** _assistente nas aulas de Poções até o final do ano letivo, perdera seu distintivo de monitor, Harry, Luna, Neville e Gina não falavam mais com ele, fora retirado do time de quadribol (uma decisão de Harry), perdera 200 pontos da Grifinória (sem a divulgação, mas logo todos imaginaram que tinha sido ele e especulavam o que teria feito) e, para fechar com chave de ouro, dera de cara com sua mãe, furiosa, assim que chegou à sala da diretora para receber todos os castigos. Tão logo a diretora terminou de falar, ele tinha sido carregado para A Toca, onde se deparou com toda a família (com exceção, claro, de Fred e Gina, ele por estar morto e ela, na escola) e teve que se explicar._** ** __**

 ** _Quando terminou, depois de muita embolação, recebeu a sentença, pois aquele era o "tribunal da família": estava proibido de deixar Hogwarts, sob qualquer pretexto, sem autorização da professora Snape, que seria sua supervisora comportamental; deveria ficar longe de Hermione; se chegasse alguma carta dizendo que ele não cumprira a sentença, seus pais iriam enviá-lo para uma academia militar trouxa, onde teria de servir até ser dispensado._** ** __**

 ** _Hermione ficou sabendo disso pela própria Molly, que foi procurá-la para desculpar-se pela atitude do filho, em lágrimas. Sabia o quanto a jovem já tinha sofrido com a morte dos pais e a doença de Snape e não achava justo que seu filho tivesse contribuído para trazer mais um fantasma para a pobre moça._** ****

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK** ****

 **Agora lá estava ela, aguardando o início do baile. Estava sozinha, como tinha resolvido que iria, mas sabia que isso não iria durar a noite toda, por causa do feitiço da meia noite. Só Patricia mesmo para inventar isso! Quando faltarem dez minutos para a meia noite, todos que estiverem sozinhos no salão serão organizados em pares aleatórios por um feitiço, sendo que esse feitiço irá procurar sempre o par mais adequado para cada um. Será então, ao soar da meia noite, que as máscaras enfeitiçadas cairão, revelando as identidades.** ****

 **Tanto as máscaras quanto o resto das fantasias foram fornecidas pela escola, segundo um critério simples: sorteio. Assim, além de evitar que duas pessoas aparecessem com a mesma fantasia, ficou garantido que nenhum "intruso" entraria de penetra. Ela recebeu sua fantasia no dia anterior, e ficou encantada. Um anjo. Sim, sua fantasia era a de um anjo, com um vestido branco com bordados marfim na saia e pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes no busto. Asas branquíssimas, que pareciam reais, estavam penduradas sem peso algum nas suas costas. No rosto, uma máscara branca que ia da testa ao topo do nariz, coberta de fina renda marfim que descia até o queixo. E nos cabelos, arrumados em cachos bem comportados enrolados de forma frouxa num coque, uma pequena tiara de prata e cristal, a única peça que não foi dada pela escola, mas que recebeu pelo correio coruja pela manhã, com um papel onde só se lia uma coisa: S.S.** ****

 **Mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam, quando se deparou com aquilo. Lembrou do dia em que ficara, com a capa de invisibilidade que Harry lhe emprestou, assistindo uma conversa entre pai e filha via internet. Patricia deixou, pois sabia que a jovem precisava ver com seus próprios olhos que ele estava melhorando, além de querer fazer um agrado para sua futura "madrasta". E de manhã, ao procurar a professora e lhe mostrar o presente, notou que ela ficou com cara de quem já sabia. Só o que Hermione estranhou foi que, se ele estava nos Estados Unidos, aquela pobre ave deveria estar exausta de tão longo vôo, mas ela parecia bem.** ****

 **Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela figura que estava entrando. Sim, era Rony. A própria professora McGonagall tinha lhe mostrado a fantasia que ele receberia, para que ela não fosse enganada. O Fantasma da Ópera... Interessante e fácil de lembrar, mas possivelmente o ruivo não sabia nada sobre o personagem que encarnava.** ****

 **Passou boa parte da noite circulando pelo salão, hora conversando com Patricia (fantasiada de Iara, fazia a maioria dos homens pararem para olhá-la uma segunda vez), hora com Harry e Gina, caracterizados de Godric Griffindor e Morgana LeFay. Estava adorando a música, que vinha de um palco montado no local onde, tradicionalmente, ficaria a mesa dos professores. Lá estava uma banda brasileira, amigos de Patricia, que tinha aceitado vir tocar na festa. Não eram bruxos, mas três eram abortos e, dos outros três, um tinha uma filha bruxa e os outros dois sabiam disso. Roupa Nova... gostou do nome quando a amiga lhe contou, e estava gostando do som deles, apesar de não estar num bom dia para músicas românticas. Era naquela noite, mais do que nunca, que ela sentia falta de Severus. Como queria que ele estivesse ali, junto dela! Foi nesse momento que viu algo que achou interessante: do outro lado da pista de dança, Patricia abraçava um homem que parecia ter acabado de chegar e sussurrava algo em seu ouvido. "De namoricos, né, Dona Patricia?" pensou com um sorriso, sabendo que não era nada disso. Patricia tinha um namorado, mas não era ele aquele homem, com certeza, pois David estava fantasiado de templário, não de... Anjo negro. Aquele homem estava vestido totalmente de negro, com exceção da máscara, que era prateada e certamente enfeitiçada, pois era lisa. E nas costas, tal como ela, trazia asas, porém negras como uma noite sem luar.** ****

 **Por algum motivo, Hermione não conseguia desviar sua atenção dele. Só conseguiu quando a música parou, atraindo a atenção de todos para o palco onde, vestida de sacerdotisa celta, a diretora acabara de subir.** ****

 **–** **Já faltam dez minutos para a meia noite, meus caros, hora do feitiço dos pares. – e nem bem terminou de falar, começou a recitar um encantamento. Logo, uma suave brisa tomou conta do salão, enquanto algumas pessoas eram levitadas delicadamente e trocadas de lugar.** ****

 **Hermione, ao sentir a brisa envolve-la, fechou os olhos e resolveu esperar para ver. Afinal, seu par mais perfeito não estava naquele salão, mais sim em uma cama de hospital do outro lado do oceano. Sentiu o vento leva-la e, de repente, pousa-la no chão, diante de alguém que delicadamente segurou sua mão. Por um instante, hesitou, para logo, vencida pela curiosidade, abrir os olhos. Estava no meio da pista de dança, bem na frente do palco, e diante de si estava o Anjo Negro que ela vira com Patricia.** ****

 **Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, no entanto, o baterista da banda, Serginho Herval, começou a falar, num inglês com um certo sotaque:** ****

 **–** **Quando a Paty – muitos riram do apelido e ouviu-se um "Eu vou te matar, Serginho!" vindo do fundo do salão – nos chamou para tocar nessa festa, ela mesma escolheu o repertório, mas disse que a música da meia noite teria que ser algo muito, muito especial, por isso deixou por nossa conta. E conversando com o pessoal, nós decidimos que não haveria música melhor que essa. – e a música começou, só com os instrumentos no início.** ****

 **O Anjo Negro inclinou-se sobre sua mão, num cumprimento mudo, e logo envolveu-a, quando Serginho começou a cantar...** ****

 ** **Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você**** **  
** ** **Fui chorando de saudade**** **  
** ** **Mesmo longe não me conformei**** **  
** ** **Pode crer**** **  
** ** **Eu viajei contra a vontade****

 **Espero que você nunca duvide disso. - Ao ouvir aquela voz, Hermione achou que seu coração fosse parar.** ****

 ** **O teu amor chamou e eu regressei**** **  
** ** **Todo amor é infinito**** **  
** ** **Noite e dia no meu coração**** **  
** ** **Trouxe a luz**** **  
** ** **Do nosso instante mais bonito**** **  
** **\- Aquele foi nosso** **único beijo, mas me deu forças para lutar até o fim. - Paralisada, ela sentia seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.** ****

 ** **Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava**** **  
** ** **E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso**** **  
** ** **Coisas do passado são alegres**** **  
** ** **Quando lembram novamente**** **  
** ** **As pessoas que se amam...**** **  
** **-** **Tudo o que eu mais queria era ver o teu sorriso mais uma vez. - Ela não conseguia responder, só ouvir e ser levada por aqueles braços em torno de si.** ****

 ** **Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava**** **  
** ** **O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo**** **  
** ** **Ah! Minha adorada**** **  
** ** **Viajei tantos espaços**** **  
** ** **Pra você caber assim no meu abraço**** **  
** **-** **Eu faria tudo o que fosse necessário para te ter comigo de novo.**

 **Nesse momento, as máscaras começaram a desaparecer, deixando diante dela aquele rosto que ela tanto amava. E no momento do acorde final da música, ele pronunciou as palavras que ela sonhava ouvir dele...** ****

 ** **Te amo!**** ****

 **Diante de si, totalmente restabelecido, estava o amor de sua vida: Severus Snape tinha voltado para ela. Não pode falar nada, então fez a única coisa que seu coração mandou. Beijou-o.** ****

 ************************************************************ ****

 **Um mês já tinha passado desde o baile, e Hermione nunca se sentira tão feliz. Severus voltara para ficar, retomando o cargo de Poções, pois disse que, mesmo recuperado, não era seguro realizar feitiços fortes durante algum tempo (e por ter ficado furioso quando soube, por Minerva, o que Ronald tinha feito, e queria o rapaz em suas mãos). Além disso, ele tinha feito questão de assumir o relacionamento de ambos diante de toda a escola, no próprio baile. E como ela era maior de idade tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo, isso não era problema.** **  
** **Severus tinha mudado um bocado sua aparência. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, menos oleoso, e sua pele adquiriu uma cor saudável devido ao tempo passado na clínica, na Califórnia. Mas não mudara seu jeito de dar aulas, só se tornou mais imparcial, deixando de favorecer tanto a Sonserina. Mesmo assim, dificilmente distribuía pontos, mesmo para Hermione, embora os olhares que trocavam durante as aulas não fossem difíceis de notar.** ****

 **Harry, Neville, Luna e Gina davam todo o apoio à amiga, e estavam tendo uma relação melhor com o professor, que se tornara menos hostil. E quando o inverno chegou, trazendo suas mantas de gelo para os jardins da escola, e a manhã de Natal surgiu, Hermione acordou com ele sentado ao seu lado, em seu quarto de monitora-chefe, com uma pequena caixa de veludo nas mãos.** ****

 **Depois de beijá-la ternamente, Severus segurou sua mão de forma delicada e perguntou, baixinho em seu ouvido:** ****

 **–** **Casa comigo?**

 **-8-8-8-8-**

 **N/A: E aqui acaba essa fic, da forma que ela foi pensada originalmente. Demorei mais a postar hoje devido a problemas na internet, quase deixei para amanhã. Domingo que vem irei colocar o último capítulo, um pequeno extra. Espero que os leitores resolvam se manifestar e gostaria de agradecer a Ana Scully Rickman, uma autora incrível que me deu o prazer de ler e comentar essa história. Beijos para todos e até domingo que vem.**


End file.
